choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother of the Year
Mother of the Year is the first and thus far only book of the Mother of the Year series. Summary Being a single mom isn't easy, but when your daughter gets the chance to attend an elite private school, you move to a new town and make it work... Chapters 'Chapter 1: New Beginnings' When your daughter gets a scholarship to attend an elite private school, it looks like the perfect chance to start a new life... 'Chapter 2: Get to Work' Your new life in Goldcliffe is picking up speed. Can you stay on top of it all? 'Chapter 3: Tough Cookie' A troubling phone call leads to a showdown at school the day before the annual bake sale. 'Chapter 4: Out of the Blue' Just when you'd thought your problems were over, things take an unexpected turn! 'Chapter 5: Ancient History' Your new life is finally starting to come together... but it looks like your old life isn't finished with you yet. 'Chapter 6: Elephant in the Room' Tensions simmer on a school field trip. 'Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing' Thomas faces a crisis point, and you take on a new opportunity that brings you closer to Levi. 'Chapter 8: Behind the Mask' Can you survive a party at Vanessa’s house with Guy and Faye? 'Chapter 9: Empty Nest' Your battle with Guy begins. Chapter 10: Failure to Launch When your daughter finds herself in a bind, you're committed to going the extra mile to help her! Chapter 11: Trial and Error A court-mandated psych evaluation... what's to worry about? Chapter 12: When It Rains... After a harrowing trip to the hospital, all you want is for things to get back to normal... as normal as they can be these days. Chapter 13: Candles in the Wind With Eiko under pressure and your own financial woes, things are looking dire... Can you turn it around in time for your daughter's birthday? Chapter 14: Face the Music It's the night of your final custody hearing. Think you're ready? Chapter 15: Trial by Fire The moment of truth has arrived. Will you be able to prove that you're the best guardian for your daughter? Chapter 16: The Aftermath With your custody case concluded, how much will your life change? And could some changes be for the better? Chapter 17: Liftoff The science fair has finally arrived! Will your daughter take home the gold? Gameplay Feature New Beginnings Board Collect souvenirs to commemorate special memories and events. Having enough souvenirs will also unlock a special scene at the end of the book! Gallery Sneak Peeks MOTYSneakPeekCh3.png|Sneak Peek Ch.3 MOTYSneakPeekCh5.png|Sneak Peek Ch.5 Chapter 7 Sneak Peek Mother of the Year.png|Sneak Peek Ch.7 MOTYSneakPeekCh8.png|Sneak Peek Ch.8 MOTYSneakPeekCh9.png|Sneak Peek Ch.9 MOTYSneakPeekCh11.png|Sneak Peek Ch.11 MOTYSneakPeekCh13.png|Sneak Peek Ch.13 MOTYSneakPeekCh15.png|Sneak Peek Ch.15 MOTYSneakPeekCh17.png|Sneak Peek Ch.17 Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Mother of the Year Banner.jpg|Teaser Banner for the Motherhood book MotheroftheYearCover1.png|MotY Cover #1 MotheroftheYearCover2.png|MotY Cover #2 MotheroftheYearCover3.png|MotY Cover #3 MotheroftheYearAdonChoicesIGpage.png|As seen on Choices IG Active Ads Section MoTYCoverAd3.png|As Seen on Choices IG Active Ads Section Version No. 2 August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|August 2019 - Release Schedule AugustInstagramQ&AMotY.png|August Q&A about MotY MotY Premiere Date.jpg|Cover reveal and premiere date MotY Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek Eiko Matsunaga Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 - Eiko Matsunaga Thomas Mendez Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 - Thomas Mendez MotY Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary MotY neighbors sneak peek.PNG|Sneak Peek #3 - Neighbors MoTY Daughter Sneak Peek.PNG|Sneak Peek #4 - Daughter Locations Bernhardt Academy.png|Bernhardt Academy (exterior) Bernhardt Academy - Principal's office.png|Principal's office in Bernhardt Academy Berhardt Academy - Main area.png|Main area of Bernhardt Academy Miscellaneous Mother of the Year Official.png|Official Promo MOTY_Unicorn_Cocoa_Ch.2.png|Unicorn Cocoa as seen in Ch. 2 MOTY_Daughter's_Epinephrine_.png|Daughter's Epinephrine MOTY_Hawk_as_seen_in_Ch._4.png|Hawk as seen in Ch. 4 MOTY_Gift_Items_Ch._12.png|Variety of Gift Items as seen in Ch. 12 MOTY_Galaxy_Cake_Ch._13.png|Galaxy Cake Premium Option as seen in Ch. 13 MOTY_Regular_Cake_Ch._13.png|Regular Cake Option as seen in Ch. 13 MOTY_Telescope_Gift_Ch._13.png|Telescope Gift as seen in Ch. 13 MOTY_Gifts_from_MC_to_Zoey_Ch._13.png|Your Gifts to Zoey as seen in Ch. 13 MOTYCh17Finale.jpg|Confirmation that Ch. 17 is the finale Promotional Videos Choices - Mother of the Year Teaser 1 Choices - Mother of the Year Teaser 2 Spoilers * On July 5, 2019, PB teased in one of their blogposts that one of the upcoming books they have in store for Choices players is one where the players will tackle the challenges of motherhood.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa ** On the same day, it was also teased that this book would be coming out in August 2019. https://mailchi.mp/7b00c65da2b5/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-226517?e=365d4b19a6 * On July 22, 2019, PB revealed the name of the previously untitled motherhood book and confirmed it will be coming out sometime in August 2019.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/22/coming-up-in-august ** On August 2, PB confirmed again via a Q & A on Instagram that the book will release in August 2019. ** Similar to Deanest, a reddit user on the Reddit Choices group, Fearless Diva, an admin on this wikia, pointed out that the potential book covers for this book were already available to view. However, in order to see these, go to the Choices official Instagram. Hit the three dots in the top right corner, then hit "More About This Account", then select "Active Ads" on the menu that pops up. If you scroll, you'll see the ads themselves. https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/aqywix/yeah_bb_spinoff_confirmed_ill_show_how_to_find/ *** On July 23, 2019, a third potential cover was seen on Instagram by JessieJJD13, another admin on this wikia. * On August 2, 2019, Pixelberry gave more information on this book in their e-mail newsletter. They confirmed Kathleen as one of the writers and teased 'a hot dad, a biker lady with a PhD, lots of drama, and an adorable daughter'.https://mailchi.mp/d434b8a8819e/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-253117?e=3562e4a523 * On August 12, 2019, PB released the first teaser for the book and confirmed that it will be launching in late August 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1161032921014161408 * On August 15, 2019, PB released the second teaser of this book, along with the announcement of the official release date being Friday, August 30th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1162153442401378304 * On August 19, 2019, PB released a sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1163595821683597313 * On August 20, 2019, PB released a sneak peek featuring Eiko on Twitter and Tumblr.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1163920614576365568 ** On the same day, they released a sneak peek featuring Thomas on Instagram and Facebook.https://www.instagram.com/p/B1ZmuPBpLtD/?hl=de * On August 23, 2019, PB released the summary for Chapter 1.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1165049702674386945?s=19 ** On the same day, PB made a poll and asked players who they wanted to learn more about: the daughter, Eiko, or Thomas. The daughter won with 58% of the votes.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1165049705622982657 ** On August 26, 2019, following the poll, PB shared the fun fact about the daughter, stating that she is 'wicked smart, and an aspiring astronaut'. They also mentioned her favorite planet being Saturn.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1166106370426359808 * On August 27, 2019, they released a picture featuring two neighbors, one of them being a woman in a wheelchair.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1166412160659935232 * On August 28, 2019, they released a sneak peek featuring the daughter.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1166852950242643968 * On August 29, 2019, PB released several trivia about Thomas, Eiko, and the daughter: ** Thomas loves hiking.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167136455849721856 ** The daughter is 9 years old, her favorite color is purple.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167137827169030144 ** Eiko has a PhD in Biomedical Engineering.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167136676692381696 * On September 5, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 3.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1169722373093740544 * On September 13, 2019, PB retweeted a post by Cat, one of the writers, in which Cat confirmed having co-written a scene with Thomas in Chapter 4.https://twitter.com/catherinevalman/status/1172614273886871552 * On September 19, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 5.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1174831357601562624 * On October 3, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 7.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1179931665025699840 * On October 10, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 8.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1182418706338476034 * On October 17, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1184950632995643392 * On October 31, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 11.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1189965530062610432 * On November 13, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 13.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1194802444112293888 * On November 27, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1199795294977875968 * When asked about a potential second book of this story, they replied that they aren't actively working on a sequel but may revisit it in the future, a wording similar to their statements concerning a potential third book for the It Lives Anthology.https://choices-stories-you-play.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000011551 * On December 12, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 17.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1205282342060748800 ** They also confirmed this chapter will be the last. They repeated they are not currently working on a sequel, but they might revisit it in the future (see point above).https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1205284633279025152 Trivia * This is the fourth book to reuse the female face models of ''Open Heart's'' Main Character, the previous ones being Sunkissed, Platinum, and Bachelorette Party. * This is the first and so far only book that indicates which options are flirty and which are not, so that the players are able to better plan who they get romance points with. * If you buy the daughter the premium school uniform, she will make a reference to Sailor Moon. * In Chapter 4, your character will mention Tony Stark, the civilian identity of Iron Man. ** Your Character can compare Thomas and herself to Laurel and Hardy, at which Thomas mentions Rainbow Dash and Applejack, two characters from the popular childrens show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Your character mentions Finn and Jake from Adventure Time, another popular show aimed at children. * In Chapter 8, Your Character mentions Captain Marvel and the daughter says she can dress like Hermione from Harry Potter. * A premium scene of Chapter 9 contains a reference to the Perfect Match series: Your Character can state that she finds the art indescribable. - which results in Faye asking "Ha, what are you, a robot?" ** Other references in this chapter include Call of Duty and Keanu Reeves in John Wick. * Levi sang "How to Start Again" by Avery Wilshere in Chapter 11 premium scene. * In Chapter 17, August mentions that his rocket is named Iron Man. ** At the end of the same chapter, Keanu Reeves makes an offscreen appearance in a premium scene, if you spend time with your love interest and your daughter at the planetarium. Keanu narrates the overhead light show. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Mother of the Year Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Mother of the Year Category:Romance Category:Female Lead